guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Rose
The Snow Rose was a Snowy Owl, or Bubo scandiacus, who was a famous gadfeather renowned for her singing abilities. Rose joined Siv when she was in exile and eventually accompanied Hoole to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The line of Plonk singers at the Great Tree are related to her. Biography ''The Coming of Hoole The Snow Rose was a gadfeather who was renowned for her gift of song. Queen Siv met her while impersonating a gadfeather and listening to her beautiful singing. Later the Snow Rose decided to accompany Queen Siv wherever she was going, Siv, wanting to keep her identity secret, gave her the name Elka. Then they went to an island in the bitter sea, where the Glauxian Brothers had begun to set up a retreat and where Siv's son Hoole was. The Snow Rose has many of concerts there, and Siv, sometimes during her concerts, flies away to visiting Hoole. One night, the Snow Rose, already for some time suspicious of Siv's absences, decided to follow her. That very night, Siv and her son was attacked by Pleek and Ygryk, and Snow Rose, along with Grank and Theo, defend them by the aggressor. After rejecting the enemies, Grank decide to leave the island for the Beyond the Beyond with Hoole and the others, and asked the Snow Rose to join them, but although grateful for the offer she refuse. Long after, the Snow Rose, learned that her friend Elka was in truth the Queen Siv, participates in the battle in the Beyond helping Siv. After the battle and the rejected of the enemies, she's wounded but not seriously, so then he follow Hoole, his friends and the H'rath's old troops gathered by Siv, to the The Great Ga'Hoole Tree (which at that time still had no name, and that it was given by the Hoole's troops in his honor). To Be a King'' The Snow Rose decided to stay temporarily at the Great Tree with Hoole. During her nights, she sang for the owls at day breaks. Hoole decided she will play a unique roll in soothing the owls of their minds from magic and mages. In order to gain information, Hoole, Phineas, and the Snow Rose went to the Suthern Kingdoms to find out more about Emerilla and recruit slipgizzles. In order not to raise any attention to Hoole, the Snow Rose disguised him as a gadfeather. And if asked to sing, Hoole was just to hum along or just excuse for a sore throat. Their first stop was at a grog tree. They found out a mad young owl took over the Ice Palace. The Snow Rose had to sing with Hoole and Phineas just following along. They managed to get out of the tree as the last note was sung. The trio then went further to find rogue smiths and hireclaws. They encountered one named Rupert and a hagsfiend which Hoole killed. After the restoration of the Ice Palace, the Snow Rose stayed at the Great Tree and continued to sing for the owls there. At the time Hoole was of old age, her great-granddaughter sang for the Great Tree. The Snow Rose's next descendants would be known as the Plonks. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Snowy Owls Category:Females Category:Characters from The Legends of Ga'Hoole Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:The Coming of Hoole characters Category:To Be a King characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased